defiancefandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot
|guests = Peter MacNeill as Garret Clancy Dewshane Williams as Tommy Lasalle Trenna Keating as Doc Yewll Justin Rain as Quentin McCawley Jesse Rath as Alak Tarr Nicole Muñoz as Christie McCawley Fionnula Flanagan as Nicolette Riordon |recurring = Douglas Nyback as Ben Kevin Shand as Dog Walker Rob Archer as Bio-man Steven McCarthy as Mr. Birch Jessica Nichols as Bertie |previous = |next = }} " " is the first episode of Season One of Defiance and the first episode overall. It first aired in the US on April 15, 2013 on Syfy. Synopsis Brief Overview: In the beginning of the episode, you are given a clear perspective on the relationship that Joshua Nolan and Irisa have with each other. They are Ark Hunters - people who scavenge through Ark Falls in search of valuable and significant finds, in an effort to turn a profit. They owe someone a great deal of money and have a dream that their eyes are set towards - paradise. Throughout the episode, you are given explanations of more in-depth events that brought them closer together. For example, you are described how Irisa became Nolan's adopted daughter. Their bond is what determines the strength and integrity of Defiance, in the present and future, as they play a huge role in Defiance's upcoming throughout the season. Sooner than later, they find themselves involved in a love affair between rival families, a murder that has taken place in Defiance, with multiple suspects in question, and they find themselves stuck between having to choose to stay and fight the incoming Volge or to leave and persue their dream of paradise. Loyalties, honor, and defiance are called into question, heavily, throughout this episode. In the end, you may be expected to have a feeling of accomplishment, heroism, justice, plotting schemes, and the remembrance of our past that defines our future. These feelings should allow you to welcome many new episodes that are yet to come! In-depth Summary (Contains Minor Spoilers): Nolan and Irisa stumble upon an Ark Fall wreckage in the hopes of salvaging something worth enough money to pay off their debts and go to paradise, as they had always dreamed. While searching through the wreckage, they are ambushed by Spirit Riders - a gang of outlaws that end up taking everything that Nolan and Irisa have, while threatening to kill them. Fearing for their life and recently acquired precious cargo, they attempt to flee, only to have Irisa injured in the process. They (Nolan and Irisa) discover Defiance by accident, by having Defiance's Lawkeepers rescue them after Irisa had been injured, Nolan had been carrying her for hours throughout the night, and finally stumbling across a pack of Saberwolves. Upon arrival of Defiance, you are shown the remarkable survival of St. Lious's arc that astonishingly survived the terraforming events that ran amok after the Ark Fall event occured. The survival of the arc is a symbol in the town of Defiance, as well as the actions of the "Defiant Few" during the Pale Wars. The result of these actions and consequences are what gave way to Defiance's name. The episode focuses primarily on Nolan and Irisa's involvement in the incidents and events that occur in Defiance. At first, they visit the local NeedWant bar/hostel to have a cold drink, while searching for information on how to make quick, easy money (scrip). Of course, this leads to The Hollows, where a fighting ring takes place in a wager for 10 times the pot. It is through this fighting ring that Nolan and Irisa first meet Datak Tarr, the local leader of a Castithan gang in Defiance. He is one of the few people in Defiance that hold a great deal of power and influence's Defiance's everyday life. Other powers-that-be include, but are not limited to, Rafe McCawley, Mayor, Amanda Rosewater, and Nicolette (Nicky) Riordon. Rafe McCawley is the owner of Defiance's mining operations and is responsible for bringing large quatities of money into the town. The Mayor, Amanda, is the recent sucessor of Nicolette Riordon, after Nicky had served 8 years as the acting Mayor of Defiance. Unsucessful in the acquiring of the amount of money required for them to leave Defiance and continue to their dream of paradise, they decide to stay for a night, having a good meal to eat, a warm shower, and a bed to sleep in. Elsewhere in Defiance, as the night falls dark, a haneous crime has been committed. Rafe McCawley's son, Luke McCawley, has been murdered. As such, an investigation is opened in search of the murderer; however, Rafe, filled with rage and vengeance, mistakenly believe this to be the work of Alak Tarr, the son of his arch enemy - Datak Tarr. It is up to Garret Clancy to get to Alak Tarr before Rafe does. Fortunately, Nolan was already there as he woke after a long night of glorious sleep and other activities. Nolan, attempting to be the local hero, decides to step-in and stop Rafe and his men's lynchy of Alak Tarr. As expected, a fight breaks out in the bar, injuring Garret Clancy and collapsing him into a comatose. This soon leads to the town being in need of a skilled tracker and Rafe is willing to dish out a large amount of money to acquire one. Sure enough, Nolan happens to have good, past experience in tracking and offers to take on the job, for a price. The investigation soon leads to the discovery of the person responsible for the murder - Ben Daris, but it soon becomes a race against time as Ben has much more sinister plans in mind. He has planted a bomb and intends to take out the shield array that is currently Defiance's main defense against incoming intruders. Pre-occupied with the capturing and questioning of Ben, leads to the destruction of one of Defiance's Stasis Nets. Immediately after, they soon learn that the Volge - a race of beings bred to destroy planets - are coming to destroy Defiance. Irisa and Nolan are forced to decide: either to stay and help Defiance fight the Volge, or run with their precious cargo and head to paradise. A decision must be made, but that decision causes conflict between Nolan and Irisa, causing them to split apart and go their separate ways. Be sure to watch the Pilot of Defiance to get the full information and find out what happens to the town, and whether Irisa and Nolan find each other, once again! The Full Episode is shown below. Production Notes Continuity Trivia Free clips, first-looks, etc. Trailer First 14min Full Episode See Also *In-game Episodic Storyline